Sonichu Forbidden Fruit
by spoiledsyrup
Summary: After a year without adventures, Sonichu finds his life boring and bland. He's even losing what made him unique: being a Pokemon. Wishing for something new to happen he partakes in something forbidden by the mayor of CWCville. Slash, not furry, pls r/r


**Author's Note**: So this is my very first fanfic ever. I wanted to give it a try because looked like it would be real fun thing to do. It is based on another fan made comic called Sonichu which was written and drawn by Christian Weston Chandler. I don't claim to own any of these characters this just a fan story done just for fun. Please read & review!

Forbidden Fruit – A Sonichu Fanfic

by spoiledsyrup

"Bwahahaha! You can't defeat me now, Sonichu!" the wicked Witch of Heart, Slaweel boasted. She was riding on top of broom as her army of Jerkops terrorized the fair city of CWCville. "This land shall be mine and you will become my slave! You will no longer know what love is!"

Sonichu blasted through the army of evildoers including Clyde Cash and Reldnahc Notsew Niatsirhc. He felt the power of love from his friends and family pulse through his body as he defeated each enemy in front of him at break neck speeds.

Then he it came time to defeat the evil witch. He heard the voice of his father screaming around him as the evil witch raised up her wand.

"Sonichu, Zap to EXTREME!" It ached as his body began spin towards the witch and charge at her with his most powerful move: Volt Tackle. But she had her own move to use. She sliced her wand down and at the top of her voice screamed

"Death Dream Revolution". The sky cracked and the ground rumbled. The world around Sonichu shattered and broke, burying him alive. Until the ground around him sank away. Sonichu looked down to see that below him was magma. He wanted to climb out of the hole he was in but it was no use. Sonichu felt himself burn up and he was about to hit the magma which would swallow him up.

* * *

><p>Sonichu woke up. He sighed, he had morning wood again. He then stared up at the pink and yellow ceiling of his bedroom. He always woke up a little bit before sunrise. He felt the familiar comfort of being in his bed with Rosechu, his wife, cuddled next to him. Sonichu snuck out of bed and did his morning stretches. He entered the bathroom and noted that his body had changed to its now natural form. He looked like a slightly taller than average 19 year old human man with naturally blond hair and green eyes. Sonichu had a toned runner's body and now had to wear clothing to cover his naughty bits. He and the other denizens of CWCville had started taking human form after the Asperpedia trial and the adventures had ended.<p>

After using the bathroom he got into his jogging suit as usual. He then stumbled down the stairs as silently as he could. He didn't want to wake up his teenage kids before the housekeeper and nanny, Heather, came over. The sun hadn't peeked out from the horizon when he entered the kitchen. According to his routine he plucked the pink and blue berries off of the Zapbud potted plants sitting on the kitchen windowsill. This caused the plant to wither to nothing but dust. He shook the dust out of the pots and planted the berries in them. Then he placed the placed the pots into the Berry Pots key item in his backpack.

He opened the front door and started jogging. Sonichu took the same route every single morning to get flowering Zapbuds. Rosechu was always very grumpy in the morning and he had learned nothing made her light up with joy more than fresh Zapbud flowers every morning. But Zapbuds took three days after their berries had been planted to start flowering. Then the next day they would bear berries but the rest of the plant would be dry and crusty.

The sun was just rising when Sonichu reached the farm. He tried the door to the farmhouse with his slightly sweaty hand to find that it was unlocked as usual. Sonichu walked into the house to see Sandy eating cereal at the kitchen table in her pajamas. Sandy waved at him with a smile and motioned for him to sit down.

"G'morning Uncle Sonichu," Sandy greeted, "Dad's picking out the flowers for you right now, he'll be in a just minute," Sonichu nodded and poured a glass of water for himself. It took an hour of jogging to get to Wild's farm. Sandy blushed since she had become human as well just like any other Hedgehog Pokémon. She was only about 13 but she had aged real fast for a Rosee.

She knew that since about a year ago everyone became human and had started aging at the same rate as humans. But it made for real strange instances where both her and Sonichu were still in their teens. It didn't make much sense, but not much did in this kooky world. What really didn't make sense to her is that Sandy felt all tingly and awkward when her Uncle Sonichu was around her. Because she felt so awkward she sputtered, "He's taking longer than usual, why don't go out to see him?" Sonichu nodded while Sandy tried to hide her red face.

Sonichu went out to the field and saw that Wild was checking on something. Sonichu decided to sneak up on the bigger man. Wild was only wearing a pair of work pants, boots and gloves. That left the upper half of his body bare. His body was tanned and his green fur had turned into brown human hair. Wild now looked like Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid. And he really liked to tease the ladies by showing off his now hot body.

Sonichu crept behind Wild and suddenly grabbed his shoulders,

"BOOO!" he cried. Startled, Wild turned around and punched Sonichu in the stomach. "Ow, that hurts big guy," Sonichu said as he got up, massaging his abs. Sonichu stood right next to Wild to see what the bigger and older looking was working on.

"Sorry Sonichu," Wild apologized. He eyed the other man's backpack, "Here for the Zapbud flowers, eh?" Wild had a row of potted flowers waiting so he and Sonichu made the exchange. Sonichu patted the Berry Pots in his backpack to make sure that the flowers were secure. "I've got another plant you might be interested in," Wild remarked. He showed Sonichu his new crop which caused the younger looking guy to gasp in shock. It was the healthy thing forbidden in all of CWCville. "Would you like to try a slice of cucumber? But it's going to cost you."

Sonichu was dumbfounded. This was the fruit that pickles were made from. The last time he had seen a pickle Rosechu killed a man. She hated pickles with all of heart and soul. And here were cucumbers just growing like there was some kind of weird tiny pumpkin. But it had been a year since he had done anything that was really fun or exciting.

"What is it going to cost for one slice, wild?" Sonichu asked with uncertainty.

"These plants are forbidden and taboo. It'll cost you something that's also forbidden," the half-naked man said with smile.

"What?" Sonichu groaned.

"You have to make out with me." Wild teased. He didn't actually believe that a good husband like Sonichu would do something.

"Hmm..uh…" Sonichu gulped, he felt all embarrassed yet, "Okay, fine. I'll make out with you" Wild laughed and threw Sonichu a slice of cucumber.

"I was just kidding, here." Wild was usually comfortable being half-naked around his friend but for some reason he was really mindful of how little he was wearing.

"No, let's do it, right now." Sonichu put his arms around Wild's bare torso. "While nobody else can see us," Wild leaned in and opened his mouth while unzipping the top part of Sonichu's jogging suit. Sonichu opened his mouth and his tongue reached out of his mouth to meet Wild's…

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Sonichu arrived back home. He took the flowering Zapbud pots out of the Berry Pot's case and placed them onto his windowsill. Happy with how they were placed, he reached in to the backpack and took out his reward.<p>

Sonichu looked at the cucumber slice in his and blushed. He needed to get rid of it before Rosechu or one of the kids saw him holding it. He placed it on top his tongue and chewed on it. It was so good since it was the only new thing to enter the life of the Hedgehog Pokémon turned man in a long time. The taste and flavor was just orgasmic. He knew that he wanted to eat more but Wild would probably charge him for more slices. And what if he didn't just want to make out next time?

"Oh Sonichu, those Zapbuds smell so wonderful," Rosechu said as she hugged him from behind. She was in her nightgown and she felt moved so that she was leaning against the front of her husband. Sonichu gulped and gave a good morning peck on the cheeck. She in rubbed her thigh against his crotch. And she giggled.

"Rosechu-" Sonichu started. But before he could confess to his wife what had happened she interrupted him.

"Is that a pickle in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"


End file.
